1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usage of image forming apparatuses may be restricted based on IP address and MAC address. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-241741 discloses one such image forming apparatus.
Specifically, an IP address or an MAC address is detected from print data received from a host apparatus. Printing is then restricted based on the detected IP address or MAC address. Printing all of the print data received from a particular IP address or MAC address is restricted regardless of the types of applications with which the print data is created. Thus, print data will be restricted even if it is created with an application accepted by the image forming apparatus. This presents a problem in effectively restricting printing of print jobs.